I'm Bringing A 'Friend' To Lunch
by Tigtig2003
Summary: Reid is finally ready to tell the tell the team that 1.he is gay 2.he has a boyfriend and 3. he's pregnant. well he decides to bring a 'friend' to lunch. Reid/OC, Male/Male, Mpreg, Reid's pregnant and brings his boyfriend nick to lunch


this is my first criminal minds fic so I got the characters as close to canon as I could and I hope you enjoy

Summary: Reid is finally ready to tell the tell the team that is gay a boyfriend and pregnant. well he decides to bring a 'friend' to lunch

disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds, if I did Reid would be gay.

Slash: spencer/oc

* * *

"Sup Pretty Boy," Morgan says as he passes my desk while smirking.

"Hello to you to Morgan, did you know that 57% of greetings are said before 10 in the morning?"

"Nope," he says popping the 'P' "And frankly, I don't care."

"Whatever," I huff dismissively returning to the stack of profiles on my desk.

About an hour later I rest my head on my desk; the feeling of exhaustion overwhelming me. One of the effects of not enough sleep I realize, as I rub my temples miserably; while at the same time knowing it will do nothing to ease the pain.

"Damn it Nick!" I mutter incoherently while trying to finish the last few profiles. I smile triumphantly only to grimace when the throb of my headache becomes almost unbearable. Completely aware that this is inevitable I reach down to grab my satchel, quickly opening it I find the bottle of Advil and glare at the offending sticky note attached to it.

-Love, please take an Advil. If you're as nervous as I think you are, then you have a nasty headache, and you're probably on your 7th coffee (bad Spencer). Love you, and see you later, love Nick-

Seeing a note from my favorite person in the world my headache quickly dissipates, but if I'm being completely logical I know that's impossible, and that in reaction to the positive energy I was giving off I was unconsciously repressing it. Honestly, I don't care, I feel blissfully happy and I'm sure there's a huge smile plastered on my face. I stick the note onto the corner of my work computer, giggling like a love-sick school girl over the note. I don't notice Morgan slowly approaching me with a look of unmasked confusion until he says, "Pretty Boy?"

I look up so quickly that I wonder if the angle and force I was using on my head could have caused me to decapitate myself. I quickly dismissed that thought, wondering why Derek is at my desk and not working on his files, or bothering Garcia. I look at Morgan with confusion lacing my features.

He raises his eyebrows and says, "Lunch remember?"

I quickly get up, a deep blush painting my cheeks, as I grab my bag I mumble, "Oh ... lunch."

"Let's go," I say slightly nervous while swinging my bag onto my shoulders. I see Morgan roll his eyes as we head towards to doors of the building. I quickly follow a few steps behind him having no idea where he parked.

When we finally reach his car I swing my door open (me having to use extra strength because of my slim fame and low muscle mass) and climb in gently. Rushing to get my seatbelt on when the car starts moving, I lightly punch Morgan's arm and give him a glare that I hope felt more intimidating than that of a bunny.

"We meeting your friend there?" he asks, briefly taking his eyes off the road to glance at me.

"Yes we are," I reply nervously biting my lip and bouncing my foot. As if sensing my need for silence Morgan doesn't continue the conversation but throws hesitant looks at me every few minutes, leaving the car to fall into a comfortable awkward silence (and yes that does make sense).

Me and my boyfriend Nick Anderson have been together for over a year, and me being … well ... me decided to keep it a secret from the team which had its disadvantages. People assuming I'm straight, which led to a lot of blind dates with random woman (by Morgan). Advantages, such as not being asked to double date, not being a part of gossip, and my favorite not having to come out.

But when I found out that I was pregnant two weeks ago, I realized I would have to tell the team.

*FLASHBACK*

Tears are rapidly streaming down my face and a muffled sob escapes my lips. The voice of the secretary on the phone breaks through my dazed state, "Would you like a follow up appointment?"

"That won't be necessary," I say in a soft voice while hanging up. My back touches the wall and I slide down it, bringing my knees to my chest. I find myself sobbing uncontrollably. Three words repeating themselves over and over in my head, "Congratulations, you're pregnant…"

Pregnant … pregnant ... pregnant, there is a child growing in my stomach … I'm going to be a mother.

Through the sobs one of my hands manage to find my stomach and I am surprised to find a small barely noticeable bump where the baby should be growing, which makes me cry impossibly louder.

"SPENCER OPEN THE DOOR!" nick yells, banging on the door panicked. I shake my head and continue to cry, not ready to face my boyfriend of one year, four months, five days, and I look down at my watch that's wrapped around my wrist, my vision blurry with tears as I count, seven hours, three minutes, and 48 seconds.

I'm surprised to hear shuffling feet over my sobs that refuse to die out, even more so when I hear the handle jiggle and know that nick found the key. The door opens quickly in front of me, and in two long strides he quickly sits down and brings me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my delicate frame. I burry my head in his chest and unconsciously link his fingers with mine.

When I finally calm down it's from the soothing motion of Nick's hand running through my hair and his constant mantra of reassuring words that mostly consist of, "I love you," "Let it all out," and "It's going to be okay." I finally look up and see a questioning look in his eyes. I stand up and start pacing, using my hands to wipe the remaining tears.

Nick stands up and walks in front of me stopping me in my tracks. I refuse to meet his gaze so he grips my chin and forces me to look at him.

"You can tell me anything Spence, it won't change how much I love you," he says softly.

I grab his hands and lead them to my stomach and place them on the small but noticeable bump, "I ... I'm ... p ... pr ... pregnant," I choke out between sniffles and drop my gaze. There are a few seconds of deafening silence where I think he's going to push me away until Nick wraps his arms around my waist, picks me up, and spins.

"I love you, I love you," he chants, finally placing me on the ground as he brings me into an emotional kiss. "So ..." I mumble looking hopeful, "You're not going to leave me?" "Never!" he declares seriously, which makes me giggle.

I let out a high-pitched squeak as he lifts me bridal style, my miniature break down completely forgotten as he lifts me to the kitchen and places me on the chair next to the island. "I'm not hungry," I whine as he starts to scavenge through the fridge. Nick lifts his head slightly and says, "You're eating for two now so I don't care if you're not hungry you're eating."

I sigh but allow him to make me a sandwich as a grin spreads across my face when I realize how much I love him and how much he loves me.

*END FLASHBACK*

We quickly arrive and I hop out followed by Morgan. Somehow, Morgan gets ahead of me and holds open the door for me. I mutter a quick thank you and I find myself inconspicuously running my hand across my barely noticeable bump as I make my way towards the table that the team has already picked out.

I slide into the booth right next to J.J. and give a quick hello to everyone at the table. Morgan slips in across from me and wraps his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, "Did you know that booths became popular in the early 1900's, they were used for privacy and close groups to communicate without being seen," I rant. Some of my nervousness fading at the familiarity of this setting.

"When's your friend getting here?" Hotch questions, dipping a chip in the complimentary salsa.

"He sho…." I am cut off by the door opening. My 6'4 boyfriend, who has brown hair a few shades darker than mine, sharp facial features and a toned body that makes him look like he's a model is walking over to our table.

"And there he is," I say ignoring the shocked looks on everybody's faces. I shift over to make room for him, just before he gets to the table Garcia mumbles, "Oh God," which makes me giggle lightly.

Nick sits down and jokes "Spence make them stop staring at me."

"You're on your own … karma's a bitch," I respond.

"I said I was sorry"

"And I'm not sorry," I say poking him in the arm. Nick fake falls off the booth and says "I've been shot!"

"Get up here right now before I make that statement true," I say mock glaring to which he quickly scrambles onto his seat and pouts dramatically in apology.

"Accepted," I say patting him on the head like a dog.

The waitress clears her throat and Asks "Can I take your order?"

We go around the table ordering food but before I can order my usual muffin Nick jumps in, "For him a root beer and a combo three, no relish, mustard, and extra cheese. I'll have combo five with a coke." The waitress with the name Scarlet on her name tag quickly writes the order down and heads to what I'm assuming is the kitchen.

Our table erupts into chatter very quickly and my hand finds Nick's under the table. Everyone seems to be very intrigued that I have a 'friend' like Nick, which doesn't surprise me very much. I'm a very abnormal person when compared to other people.

As soon as our food arrives, I quickly devour mine surprised at how hungry I've become in such short amount of time. The questions aimed at Nick start becoming very personal and he answers the best he can. Finally, Garcia asks slightly flirty, "You single?"

"No, me and my boyfriend have been together for over a year now," the shocked looks from that announcement makes me smile slightly, and I squeeze his hand in conformation to what I know he's thinking.

He lifts our joint hands on top of the table, clearly visible for everyone to see and uses his other hand to bring me into a small kiss. When we break apart he releases my hand and wraps his arm around my waist, as I lean into his side my eyes flutter open and I'm met with the shocked faces from every member of the team.

"So ..." Morgan says confidently, "I guess the name Pretty Boy makes sense."

"I guess it does Morgan," I respond, as if it were obvious while going back to my food.

"Wait, wait, wait Reid has secretly been dating this unknown hunk of a man for over a year and it's the first time I'm hearing of it?"

"Yes," I say, basically squeaking as Garcia glairs at me furiously. I flinch from the look and tears quickly form at the corner of my eyes.

"Stupid hormones," I mutter loud enough for Nick to hear.

"It's okay," he whispers, placing his hand under my shirt and caressing my baby bump. I quickly calm down and try to eat my food (again) only for Hotch to say, "Reid can I speak to Nick for a second?"

I look at nick and smirk while saying, "Sure Hotch," Nick kisses my forehead and stands up following Hotch out of the restaurant.

The team bombards me with questions about my relationship with Nick the whole time they are gone. By the time they come back inside I have finished my plate and started eating nicks fries. They come back in and Nick looks more confident than before, and Hotch looks extremely satisfied.

"I'm going to miss you guys," I say as Nick wraps his arms around me. All talking stops and everyone looks at me in surprise, I start shifting in my seat and continue, "I'm going on maternity leave soon." Rossi gasps in shock and Hotch's fork clatters to his plate.

It's as if no one knows what to say until J.J. shrieks "You're preggers!"

"Two and a half months," I shoot back, as my nervousness completely vanishes leaving a huge proud grin in its wake that matches Nicks. Everyone gives some sort of congratulation; especially Garcia who is already talking about designing the nursery.

Later that night as I'm curled up in bed with the love of my life I can't help but yell, "I'VE BEEN SHOT," and roll off the bed dramatically.

Nick lifts me back onto the bed and stops my hysterical giggling by pressing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss to which I respond accordingly. As I pull away from the kiss to breath nick caresses my face and says, "I love you, the both of you," he kisses my stomach the force of his smile making my heart flutter and a look of love to cover my features.

I look up at my brown eyed boyfriend who is looking at me like I'm the only person on Earth ... the whole galaxy even. I do the only thing I can think of, I pull him closer and whisper, "I love you too."


End file.
